


Glory

by Sprout2012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hmm well it's just some naughtiness. Harry isn't one for dealing with glory - but this type of glory, he could get used to. No plot really, just naughty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I must be mental_ Harry thought as he made his way to the fourth floor boy's lavatories. _Yep definitely crazy!_

Dean and Seamus were talking in the dorm room the other night, and Harry overheard them talk about the fourth floor lavatories. Apparently it was a known fact amongst the Hogwarts boys that, the fourth floor boy's toilets was the place to go to get sexual gratification, from other boys in the school.

He had heard Seamus tell Dean about a 'Glory Hole', he had no idea what it was and tried not to look interested when Seamus started explaining.

_Dean laughed, "A what? Glory Hole, What the hell is one of those?" He asked his best friend._

_Seamus looked smug, "A 'glory hole' is usually a hip-high hole in a wall between stalls in a public restroom; through this hole one man will insert his penis for sexual contact with another person."_

_Dean scrunched up his face, "Aw Seamus. How do you know about this?"_

_Seamus laughed, "Well there is one in the fourth floor boy's toilets. I had to see what the fuss was all about. It was alright, but I'd prefer to see their face really. But I guess if you wanted to be anonymous then it's ideal. You don't see each other and you don't have to talk." He finished._

_Dean shook his head, "Is it your mission in life to try everything? I'm happy sticking to girls thanks." He laughed at his best friend._

_Seamus shrugged, "You know me, anything that moves. Every holes a goal!" and he dodged Dean's smack to the head._

_Dean looked over at Harry, who was studying and ignoring them, but he knew he must have heard. "What do you think Harry?"_

_Harry lifted his head, hoped his blush had disappeared, "I think it sounds unsanitary. In the toilets and with strangers, Merlin knows what they have and who they are. Seamus didn't you stop to think, you could have been sucking off Goyle."_

_Dean burst out laughing and Seamus face drained of colour._

Now it was a week after that conversation and Harry couldn't get it out of his head. The idea of doing sexual acts with a man, but maintaining his anonymity was appealing. He told himself he would go to the fourth floor toilets and see if the glory hole actually existed. Seamus could have made it up.

Over the last week he had heard Seamus and other boys talk about it. It was apparently a new development and you could do anything. Watch through the hole as someone wanked, or you could give/receive blow jobs, or penetration. The possibilities were vast and Harry knew he was a novice and once he was there he would have no idea what he was going to do.

He put on the invisibility cloak on when he reached the third floor, before going to the fourth floor. He didn't want anyone to see him enter the toilets, rumours would be flying everywhere by the time he came out of the toilets.

He entered the boy's toilets, it was empty. He was relieved, he walked to the cubicles and looked for a sign of the famous glory hole. It was between the partitions of the last two cubicles.

Harry entered the last cubicle, locked the door with the latch and with a spell. Then he removed the invisibility cloak, he crouched down to study the hole in the partition. It was at hip level, bigger than he thought.

Harry was pleased to note that he would hopefully get to have sexual encounters without disclosing who he was. As a wall separates the two participants, they would have no contact except for a mouth, a penis, and perhaps a hand. Almost total anonymity would be maintained as no other attributes are taken into consideration.

Harry put the lid of the toilet down and sat on it, not knowing what to do. He decided he would wait for a bit and see if anyone else shows up. He was nervous but excited too, he hoped someone would turn up.

Whilst he was waiting he cast numerous cleaning spells to the hole, the floor and the cubicle in general. Harry was also pleased he had mastered non-verbal spells, so he wouldn't have to speak, therefore not giving away who he was. He wondered if there was an age limit, he started to panic, he didn't want to touch another man's penis if they were a lot younger than him.

But then he remembered what Seamus had told Ron when he asked the same question. Seamus had said that it is only a secret that the upper class men knew about, the hole had only appeared a month ago and not many knew about it. Also it was a secret agreement between the users that, only older students were to use it on Wednesday and Friday nights. Harry was glad he must have subconsciously remembered that, as it was Friday evening.

After half an hour of waiting he was about to give up, when he heard the door open and footsteps. Then he heard the cubicle next to him open and shut, the lock sliding over the door – the sound rebounding and echoing in the silent room.

Harry's heart rate had increased. _This was it. Now or never,_ He thought as he waited for the other person to indicate that they were interested in participating in a form of sexual act.

Nothing, the other person was clearly here for the same reason as Harry was, as he wasn't using the toilet. Maybe he was waiting for a sign from Harry. Seamus had said that one would insert a hand or finger through the hole, to indicate interest in sexual activity.

Harry took a steadying breath and put his fingers through the hole and wiggled them, hopefully catching the other person's attention.

It must have worked, because he heard the sound of someone standing and then a zipper being undone. Harry took a deep breath, right, they were probably going to put their penis through the hole.

Harry's assumption was indeed correct, a moment later a flaccid penis was inserted in the hole. Harry bit his lip, to stifle the laugh. As much as he wanted this, it was still a funny sight. A cock, in a hole in the wall, nothing else. Harry knelt down and lightly caressed the flaccid member.

He continued to run his hands over it gently, whilst he took in the sight of it. It wasn't much different than his own, it was difficult to ascertain the actual size of the penis, when it was flaccid.

However Harry liked what he had seen so far, he was pleased to see that the hole was big enough that the man's balls and pubic hair could also been seen. He had blond pubes and such smooth skin.

Harry wrapped his hand around the base of the penis and slowly started pumping. With his other hand he ran his fingers through the surprisingly soft pubes, down the side and then he cupped the man's balls, lightly tracing patterns over them, before tugging them slightly.

The man had become erect under Harry's ministrations, and Harry was pleased to note that he was actually well endowed once erect. His penis was spectacular and Harry couldn't resist the urge to kiss it. So he inclined his head and ran a trail of kissed from the tip, to the base and back up again.

The other man had begun moaning softly, and the soft moans reverberated in the quiet room. The sound was sensual and sexy, causing Harry's own penis to become erect.

Harry wanted to tell this man that he had a beautiful penis, but he didn't want to speak – for fear of giving away who he was. So he settled on showing the man how much he liked his penis.

Still gripping the base and occasionally giving slow strokes, he flicked his tongue out and swirled it over the head of the man's penis. This caused a louder moan to escape the mystery man. This was all the encouragement Harry needed and he increased his efforts, wanting to hear the luscious moans spilling from the receiver.

Harry knew that the part of the penis, that joins the head to the shaft, is the most sensitive part on the penis. So instead of trying to deep throat this guy, he put most of his attention on the head, the glands and balls.

Harry gently tapped the tip of his tongue directly on the underside of the glans, at the juncture where the foreskin is attached. He pulled the foreskin back, pushing it down with his hand, and liking and sucking gently on the head of the penis. He ran his tongue over the slit, lapping at the now throbbing penis.

Harry was massaging the balls, whilst he licked the underside of the man's cock.

"Oh fuck…" he heard. It was said quietly and muffled in moans, so Harry couldn't tell who it was.

Harry wondered what it must be like for the other man, when he had received blow jobs, he liked to put his hands in the person's hair, or on their neck or shoulders. Must be weird only having a wall to grip on to.

When Harry discovered he was more interested in men than women, he confided in Hermione, who of course turned to books. She forced Harry to read up on the subject, he was pleased that she had now. He had read some good blow job tips in them.

The last thing he wanted was for the person to think he was rubbish at giving head, he wanted to give them a blow job to remember. Harry had read that the shaft of the penis does not have many nerve endings and does not, therefore, provide a man with any high degree of stimulation. A general misconception, so he wasn't focusing all his attention the shaft.

He would stroke the shaft, take the shaft into his mouth and suck on his penis and run his tongue along it, but he mainly concentrated on the head and the top of the penis. Using his mouth and tongue for the head, and his hands pumped the shaft and fondled the balls.

The man was releasing a string of steady moans, they were soft, low, and quiet moans. As if the man was trying to be quiet, trying not to disclose who he was through his voice. He needn't have worried, Harry didn't have a clue who it was.

Harry was licking, sucking and tapping along the head and the join of foreskin with his tongue.

Harry placed the stiff penis inside his mouth, but he didn't tighten his lips around the shaft. Moving his head, tilting it different ways, he begin a circle motion. This caused the man's penis to slide to different places in his mouth. In a slow and purposeful manner he moved his head, in both clockwise and counter-clockwise motions.

"Fuck…" he heard the man cry out as Harry felt come shoot in his mouth and slide down his throat.

Harry continued pumping the shaft and sucking the head of the peins, sucking out all the man had to spill. Prolonging his climax and orgasm. Harry removed his mouth and kissed the tip of the penis before standing.

 _Right! Now what._ He didn't want to risk leaving, just in case the other man left at the same time and they saw each other. He heard the man zip his trousers back up and then a moment later a note was slipped under the cubicle.

It was spelled to look like it was done on a type writer, so when Harry read it he couldn't recognise the handwriting.

_Wow._

_Best blow job ever. Thanks._

_Same time tomorrow? Maybe I can return the favour._

Harry smiled at the compliment and his erect cock twitched at the promise of his own blow job tomorrow. Harry knew he'd be here.

He didn't know the spell to change his handwriting, so he only wrote one word, hoping that they couldn't guess his handwriting from one word only. He slipped the note back under the stall, his reply was a simple.

_Okay_

Draco Malfoy was stood in a dirty bathroom, waiting for the giver of the best blow job ever, to reply to his note. He hoped this person would agree to meet again, they were very skilled. He had never come so hard before.

He had heard about the glory hole from Blaise and had been a couple of times, once giving head and once receiving head. The first time he received head through the wall was a bit lame, he still came from the stimulation, but it hadn't driven him wild.

He didn't know what made him visit the toilet for the third time. No that's lie he did know why. He had just finished quidditch practice and all those sweaty, muscly, naked men had got him all worked up. So after a quick dinner he headed for the fourth floor bathroom, hoping he could get the release he craved for.

He walked in and was pleased to see that the end cubicle door was shut, indicating someone was in there. He entered the cubicle next to it, knowing that there was a glory hole, between the partitions separating the two cubicles.

He waited a moment, hoping the other person would give him a sign. He didn't have to wait long, he saw a few fingers poke through the hole and wiggle. He supressed a laugh, he wouldn't think of the situation – as it was ludicrous. Instead he would concentrate only on the act of sexual release.

He took that as his cue, he stood and unzipped his trousers. He wasn't erect, not even half erect, but it was probably the dirty surroundings that put him off. He pushed his trousers and boxers down to his ankles and shuffled forwards. He took hold of himself and inserted his cock through the hole.

He sucked in a breath when he felt feather light touches caress his cock, his head, shaft and balls. It felt intimate, even in this given situation. Like the other person was studying his cock and learning all the details. This caused him to get aroused, the idea that someone was taking their time to admire him, and not just suck him straight away – it was a turn on.

Soon he was being stroked and his balls were being massaged, it was slow and gentle, building up to the firmer, faster strokes. He was fully erect now and he moaned as he felt soft, warm lips, trail kisses down his shaft, to the base and back up again.

Draco couldn't supress the moan that escaped his lips, even if he wanted to. It felt fantastic, the man's breathe ghosting over his erection, soft, warm lips kissing him. The next thing he felt was a wet tongue slide over the tip of his penis – this caused an even louder moan to burst forth.

Draco cried out "Fuck…" when the giver licked and sucked the underside of his throbbing penis. _Fuck, I might have to cast a non-verbal, silencing spell on myself. If I keep moaning and talking – I don't want to give myself away._ He thought, but he soon forgot about that idea, distracted by the sensation of having his cock enveloped in a warm, wet, mouth.

He closed his eyes, not wanting the view of the grungy cubicle to ruin his mood. Merlin it was so fucking good, he really wanted to fling his arms out and grip handfuls of hair, and hold the persons head.

Soon he was moaning continually, but he knew he wouldn't be discovered, his moans were almost gibberish, just random sexual noises.

He felt the familiar sensation he gets just before he is about to come, he cried out "Fuck…" and he climaxed, coming into the persons mouth. It surprised Draco that he continued to suck and stroke, licking up all of his seaman and prolonging the intense orgasm.

What surprised him more was the gentle kiss placed at the tip of his penis, once they removed their mouth.

Draco cast a non-verbal cleaning spell, put himself away and grabbed a quill and parchment. He had to experience that again – he'd never had a blow job as fantastic as that before. He spelled his note and slid it under the cubical. Moments later it was pushed back under with one word scrawled at the bottom – that one word made Draco oh so happy.

He unlocked the cubicle, glanced at the other closed cubicle and left.

Harry waited until he heard the man unlock the door, hearing retreating footsteps and then the main toilet door opening. He allowed five minutes and then he slipped on the invisibility cloak and returned to his dorm. He closed his curtains, cast the relevant privacy spells and wanked himself to completion.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was pleased that today was Saturday, no way could he concentrate in classes, not with tonight's rendezvous playing in his mind.

He tried to think of who it could be, but gave up. He wouldn't want the other man figuring out who he was, so he would give the mystery man his privacy and not figure out who he was.

He made it through the day and meals, but barely. Hermione asked if he was feeling alright, and he said he was feeling a bit under the weather. He told her he was going to go take a nap and that he was to be left alone.

This provided him with an alibi, he closed his curtains and slipped under the invisibility cloak – he made his way to the fourth floor toilets.

He was early, but he didn't want to risk being seen by the other participant. He made himself comfortable in the same cubicle as yesterday. Again he spelled it clean – just in case someone else had used it after he did last night.

He removed the invisibility cloak and waited. He had a shower earlier, taking extra care to make sure his manhood was clean.

After twenty minutes of waiting, he once again heard the bathroom door opening, footsteps and then the cubicle door locking.

A note was slipped under:

_I want to make sure you're the same person from last night, before I return the favour. I don't want to do anything with a complete different person._

_If you are the same person, you'd be able to answer this: What colour were my pubes?_

Harry snickered, and replied, slipping his response under the cubicle:

_They were blond. Very soft too – Just so you know it wasn't a lucky guess. To prove I am the same person I'll tell you something only we would know, I placed a kiss to the tip of your penis, once we had finished._

Harry had looked up a simple spell, that changed his handwriting and he had learnt it today.

Draco read the note and smiled, remembering that surprising gesture yesterday – it made his cock twitch thinking about it.

Draco pushed the note back under, it read:

_Okay, I believe you. Like I said, I'd like to return the favour._

Harry smiled, instead of replying he undid his trousers, and pulled his trousers and boxers down to his ankles. He stepped forwards and inserted his cock through the hole. The toilets were cold, but Harry tried his best to ignore it.

Draco smirked as a cock appeared through the hole. It really was crazy that he was about to suck a man off through a hole, and he hadn't even seen the man's face. But Draco didn't care, he wanted to return the favour, to ensure that this man continued to give him blow jobs. It really was the best blow job he'd ever had.

Harry looked at the floor and noted that the man in the other cubicle had really nice smart shoes – expensive looking. The gap at the bottom of the partition was only small, but he could make out that the man shoes were top of the line and unique.

He waited, wondering if the other person had changed his mind. When suddenly he felt fingers grip his cock and slowly start stoking up and down.

Draco was in shock, this man's penis was already nicer looking than any other penis he had seen. It was flaccid and he really wanted to see it fully erect, so after a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his fingers around the penis and began stroking.

He felt the man's penis grow hard underneath his hands. He was still standing, so he knelt down so he could get a proper look at the erection.

It was beautiful! His cock was probably six inches or more long, arrow-straight, and uncircumcised. When he rolled the foreskin back, it revealed a perfectly shaped cock head. The cock stood out from his jet black pubic hair, the cock was pointed slightly up towards his belly.

Draco couldn't resist it any longer, he ran his tongue down the underside of the beautiful cock, and was pleased when he heard a delicious moan from the other man.

That one moan had sent a jolt of arousal straight to his cock and Draco moaned as he felt his own cock harden. He had moaned whilst he had the head of the man's cock in his mouth and this in turn caused another moan to fall from the strangers lips.

Draco sucked on the penis like a man possessed, he was determined to give this man a mind blowing blow job. Draco was incredibly aroused, he could feel that the man was rock solid and when he engulfed him fully, he could smell the shower gel and natural musky scent in the man's pubes. It was such an erotic smell, it caused him to become painfully hard.

Draco made use of his hands, and massaged, touched and stroked all that he could reach through the hole. At the same time, he kissed, licked and sucked the man's head and shaft.

Draco heard a thunk, and realised that the man must have learned his head against the stall wall, but banged it a bit too hard.

"Fucking hell." the man said through ragged breaths.

Draco swirled his tongue over and over the head. He took more of the cock in his mouth and, then he felt the head of the cock swell up in the back of his mouth and with a muffled grunt through the stall wall, the stranger started coming. Draco moaned and continued to suck as his mouth filled with a load of hot, slightly salty and sweet tasting come. He sucked until he felt the man soften in his mouth.

Draco licked him dry and in a last minute decision he placed a single kiss to the end of the now flaccid cock. The stranger pulled it back through the hole and Draco watched as it disappeared from view. Draco knew he couldn't wait until he was back in the dungeons, which were too far away.

So he pulled his erection free and began stroking himself, not caring that he was moaning too loudly. It didn't take long and he spurted his own load all over his hands and stomach.

He cleaned himself up and was about to leave when he saw a note. It read:

_Fuck me – that was amazing._

_Hearing you wank was hot too. Maybe next time we can watch each other wank?_

Draco knew he would agree, the idea of seeing that hard and magnificent cock again, as this stranger stroked it, was too much to refuse.

He slipped the note back through:

_You're on. See you Wednesday night, usual time._

Then he left before he gave in to curiosity and looked in the cubicle.

OoOoO

Harry was eating his dinner, but he had only managed a few mouthfuls. It was now Wednesday – at last. He was nervous and excited about his next encounter with the glory hole stranger.

"Harry mate, what's up? You seem distracted." Ron had asked, as Harry played with his food.

Harry gave Ron a weak smile, "Nothing. Just thinking, you know it's our final year and we need to start thinking about life after school," he sounded depressed.

Ron grimaced, "Yeah that's depressing mate," and he returned to his own dinner, looking glum.

Harry wondered if he would be able to get any action once graduated, he would no longer have the glory hole and well, he didn't think he was confident enough to approach another man.

He was sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and had his head down thinking, when a familiar pair of expensive and fancy shoes walked past the table. Harry couldn't help it, his head snapped up. But whoever it was, was long gone.

He turned to Ron, "Who just walked passed us?" he wanted to know, but wasn't sure if he should.

Ron shrugged, "Lots of people, a big group of students. Mainly Slytherin's, I think. Some Ravenclaw's. Why?"

Harry frowned, so his stranger was a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw, but then he felt dejected – or Ron couldn't account for all the people who had walked passed.

Deciding it was best he didn't know anyway – he might not like who it is and well, he was enjoying it too much to give it up. Since Saturday he had wanked every day, just thinking of the stranger's sexy moans and his stunning cock.

Harry was again the first to arrive and he took the usual cubicle. The stranger came in ten minutes later entering the usual cubicle next to his.

Harry wondered who should watch first. What they were going to do?

When once again a note was pushed under, when Harry bent to pick up the note, he smiled. There was the expensive shoes he saw earlier.

Reading the note:

_Evening,_

_Shall we begin? I was thinking maybe we should pleasure ourselves at the same time, then we can choose to look, whenever we are ready and we won't know when one of us is watching._

_If we stand quite close to the hole when wanking, when we look, we won't see anything other than the hips, penis and maybe part of the thigh. The farther one of us stands away from the hole, more the other person can see of you._

_I for one do not wish to give away my identity._

_Are you up for it?_

Harry smiled and replied:

_Evening,_

_Nice shoes by the way – bit too nice for this place._

_Same time sounds good, I think hearing you moan will only get me off more anyway._

_Yes let's stand and wank close to the hole, so we do not give away our identities._

_I'm up for it – let's begin._

Harry allowed a few moments for the stranger to read the note, then he stood and positioned himself side facing the hole, standing reasonably close. He dropped his trousers and boxers, then he started teasing himself, stroking and squeezing his half erect member.

It wasn't long, then he heard delicious moans float through the stall – the moans caused his own cock to harden more. _Merlin that mystery stranger made some damn sexy noises when aroused._

Harry pulled the foreskin back down and stroked his head with the other hand. He too was releasing moans, groans and his breathing had become laboured.

The stranger released a long sexy moan, louder than before and Harry couldn't resist anymore, he had to take a peek through the hole.

He crouched down and moved forwards, looking through the hole. What he saw almost made him come, there and then.

He couldn't see anything above the belly button or below mid-thigh, but what he could see was absolutely gorgeous.

The stranger was also stood side on, Harry could see smooth pale skin, a bush of blond pubic hair and that beautiful fully erect cock being stroked by slender, long fingers. Harry continued to pleasure himself as he watched this wonderful man, pleasure himself.

However before he could get off to the sight, he noticed that on the other wrist the man wore a familiar silver bracelet. He frowned, he had seen that bracelet before.

Then it all came crashing in on him, the expensive smart shoes, the sliver bracelet, the pale smooth skin, the slender long fingers and the blond pubic hair.

"Oh No, Fuck No." He declared.

_Shit! Fuck! Crap! He sucked off Draco Malfoy, and fuck Draco Malfoy had sucked him off. Now Malfoy was wanking. Oh god – shit!_

Harry's mind was racing. He hastily put himself away, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and his quill he used to pen the note, and pulled open the cubicle door and legged it. He ran so fast, he wanted to get out of there before Malfoy realised he had gone and came looking for him.

He hid in an alcove and pulled the cloak over himself, panting and catching his breath. He was no longer hard.

 _Fucking hell – fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He thought over and over again.

A while later Harry's fears were confirmed, Draco left the bathroom and looked up and down the corridor, with a slight frown gracing his features. There was no doubt it was him, not only was he wearing those damn shoes, he had emerged from the fourth floor toilets.

He walked up to where Harry was hiding, when he was stopped by Blaise.

Harry held his breath.

"Draco? You look a bit confused, you alright? You didn't just come from the toilets did you?" Harry noticed that Blaise's tone was a knowing tone. Blaise knew exactly what goes on in those toilets.

Draco straightened. "It's none of your damn business Blaise." And he stormed off.

Blaise chuckled, knowing Draco well enough, that reaction was basically confirmation that he had indeed been using the fourth floor facilities to its full potential.

Harry waited for another ten minutes, just in case Draco returned and then he snuck back into his dorm room under the invisibility cloak.

He flung himself on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. _Now what! – Fuck he was so confused._ Harry went over everything in his head, he was mortified that it was Malfoy. He was sure Malfoy would feel just as sick if he knew it was him. _But_ , a small voice said in his head, _but, before you knew it was Malfoy, you were turned on and enjoyed what he had to offer._

Harry groaned into his pillow, even if he was okay with the fact it was Malfoy. If he approached him what would he say, "Hey Malfoy, I loved the feel of your cock in my mouth and I was wondering if you wanted to fuck?" No I don't think that would be received well.

 _No way can Malfoy find out it was him._ Harry knew the prat would tease him endlessly and inform the whole school and Merlin he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Draco was mid stroke when he heard the stranger in the stall cry out in alarm and then the sound of a door being yanked open and pounding footsteps.

He had no idea what caused such a reaction, they had barely begun their joint wanking session. _Maybe someone else showed up and scared him off?_ Draco thought, he put himself away and stepped out of the cubicle. He looked around, no one was in the bathroom.

He looked in the other cubicle, maybe the other person had left a clue. Nope – nothing.

Draco picked up the note that had been passed between them and left. He looked down the corridor, both ways. No one running away – or looking out of place. Frowning he left the toilets and walked part way down the corridor, when bloody smug Blaise stopped him.

Smug prat knew he had just left the fourth floor bathroom and by the tone of his voice, he could guess what he had been doing. He told him to get lost and stormed off towards the dungeons. He was royally fucked off.

He had stopped mid wank and was no longer hard, but an unfished wank was frustrating. Then there was the matter of the mystery man, just bolting and confusing the hell out of him.

The next day at breakfast Harry was a nervous wreck, had Malfoy recognised his voice when he had his realisation. Merlin he was very mixed up, he hated that it was Malfoy, but he also craved to have Draco touch him again or to see his fantastic cock again. The emotions were conflicting and they gave Harry a headache thinking about it.

Then he banged his head on the table when he realised that today was Thursday, which meant potions with Malfoy.

Ron laughed at Harry, not even bothering to ask what was wrong, Hermione however frowned lightly.

"Harry. You seem very agitated today? Everything okay?" She asked voice full of concern.

Harry lifted his head off the table, "Just potions today." He grumbled.

Luckily Hermione bought it, she knew Harry was dreading potions, because they had a difficult potion to brew today and they needed to pass, as it accounted towards their final grade.

"Just relax. I'm sure it will be fine." She kindly offered as comfort.

It did little to help Harry's agitated state.

Harry stared at the floor whilst waiting for Professor Slughorn to let them in. He didn't want to chance a glance at Malfoy, just in case he blushed and gave it away.

He knew when Malfoy arrived, because those fucking shoes stopped in front of him –tormenting him, then his cool drawling voice came, "Potter. Move, you're blocking the damn door." He sneered.

Then he pushed passed him, shouldering him. Harry cursed himself as his body reacted to his closeness, depending on how he looked on it, it was a good or bad reaction.

He felt his cock stir when Malfoy pushed up against him – as it was Malfoy that was bad, but it felt so good.

Harry swore under his breath and entered the classroom. He slouched over to Ron and Hermione and sunk low in his seat.

Malfoy was at the table next to Harry and he could just about make out a whispered conversation, between Malfoy and Blaise.

_"What's got you in this foul mood?" Blaise asked, irritated._

_"What. I'm not in a mood. Just frustrated about something, now leave me alone will you." He snapped._

_Blaise chuckled, "Frustrated? Surely the whole fourth floor experience is meant to ease your frustration?" He coolly replied._

_"Fuck off Blaise. One more word from you and I will hex your precious balls off." He threatened, voice hard and cold._

Blaise didn't say another word all lesson.

Harry found it very difficult to concentrate on the stupid potion. It didn't help when Malfoy laughed at him and insulted him.

"Potter. You call that a potion? Awful. Is there anything you are good at?" Draco sneered.

Harry was very tempted to say, 'Yes actually, I'm very good at sucking your cock' but stopped himself before he said it. _Fucking Malfoy and his fucking mouth – he liked it much better when he wasn't speaking and that mouth was wrapped around his cock._ He reasoned, but then shook his head and tried to forget about Malfoy and his mouth, as he had started to get aroused.

Draco was in foul mood when he woke this morning, feeling annoyed at the stranger who fled – inconsiderate bastard. Then he saw Potter blocking the classroom door, and decided winding Potter up, will cheer him up.

When he pushed Potter, he heard him inhale sharply, but not as if he was frightened – more of a surprised intake of breath. He also caught a whiff of Potter and thought it smelt vaguely familiar, but couldn't place where he smelt it before. _Potter probably uses a generic shower gel, that most of Hogwarts uses. That's why he has smelt it before._

He stormed over to his usual table and tried to ignore Blaise and his smug fucking face.

About half way through the class he noticed Potter's potion was, close to being ruined and he laughed. That had cheered him up, but when he made a comment about it to Potter, he swore he saw something flicker in his eyes. Like he was itching to say something, but he stopped himself. _Hmmm I wonder what that is all about – Potter is acting strange._

Draco was the first to finish his potion, much to Grangers annoyance. He spent the extra time watching Potter – his stand by habit. He seemed more agitated than usual, yes potions normally stressed him out, but today he seemed uncomfortable.

Potter caught him watching a few times, but instead of looking away – he just glared at Potter, until Potter blushed and turned away. _Definitely acting strange. Potter would stare him down normally – it became a competition to see who would look away first. Today, Potter wasn't even trying to stare him out._

Potter also had a blush tinge his cheeks, but maybe he was flushed from his potion making.

"Mate, Malfoy is staring again." Ron told Harry.

"I know – he's been doing all lesson." Harry replied – he wished he wouldn't, it was doing awful things to his mind and his libido.

Ron glared at Malfoy, "Oi stop staring you weirdo." Ron shouted at Malfoy.

Most people would be embarrassed by this, not Malfoy. He never cared if he was caught doing something he shouldn't.

"No. I can stare if I want – it's a free country. Besides Potter is rather entertaining when he's all hot and bothered." He drawled.

Of course Malfoy was referring to his potion making and his inability to concoct a decent potion. But Harry's brain went straight to dirty thoughts – 'all hot and bothered' said in that drawl, that he usual despised, but today seemed to send all the blood rushing south.

 _Oh fucking hell – why Malfoy, haven't I been punished enough!_ He complained to himself.

Ron rolled his eyes, Hermione told Malfoy to leave Harry alone he was trying to finish his potion, and Harry hung his head to try and hide the blush that was sure to be spreading across his face.

Draco laughed at the golden trio – but he noted something was different about Potter and he was going to discover it, once he found out, he could use it to humiliate him.

To Harry's utter horror, Slughorn told Harry to stay after class and work through break to fix his potion. Now he was stuck in an empty classroom staring at a fucking potion, he couldn't give a rat's ass about. At least he was alone – that's a bonus.

Oh but no, someone must find it funny to torment him – whatever deity was watching over him was one cruel fucker. As Malfoy sauntered into the room, up to Harry and snickered at his potion.

"Fuck off Malfoy," he snapped, not looking at the blond. He didn't dare look at Malfoys face. He was already starting to change his opinion of him. He used to find his closeness, his drawling voice a fucking annoyance - now he craved to be closer and to hear that voice he now considered sexy.

He really didn't want to look too long at his face, because deep down he knew he would discover he actually found Malfoy attractive. Before all this he would admit that he was an attractive bloke – but he wasn't attracted to him because it was Malfoy. Now his body didn't seem to care. _It was very unfair._

Malfoy chuckled and stepped closer, Harry felt his insides swirl and his breath hitched. Heart rate was escalating and this was not helping his concentration with his potion.

"Malfoy seriously do one. I'm trying to salvage this god forsaken fucking potion and I do not need you breathing down my neck." He snapped.

Draco only meant to come torment Potter, hoping to distract him enough to ruin his potion. But then Potter had overacted and it caused him to stop and evaluate why Potter was overacting. He was blushing again and he was avoiding looking at him, normally the stubborn bastard would stare right at him.

So instead of leaving him alone he stepped closer and Potter snapped his head up, Draco paused for a moment – Potter's eyes were fierce and alight with desire? No it can't be.

Instead of insulting him he found himself saying, "Let me help you. I can fix this potion in five minutes tops." He told the flustered man. Draco admitted to himself that Potter looked rather attractive when he was flustered.

Harry had looked up. _Why did I look up? Now I've seen his face up close – my god that fucking face._ Harry knew he was now well and truly hooked – he was crushing on fucking Malfoy.

Then Malfoy offered to help. He didn't know why he did, but he sounded genuine and sincere. So Harry shrugged and said thank you.

Malfoy removed his cloak and Harry caught sight of that silver bracelet that had given him away yesterday.

Draco frowned, "Like my bracelet Potter? I don't think you could afford it." He insulted in a joking tone.

Harry laughed and Draco froze, why did Potters laugh have an arousing effect on him – it never has done before. Draco decided it was because Potter never laughed so openly in front of him before and not at something he had said.

"It is a nice bracelet, maybe too nice for this place. More for special occasions." And Harry went about fixing his fucked up potion.

Draco stared at Harry for a moment – 'too nice for this place' he had heard that before? He shook his head and helped Potter, by the time he finished instructing Potter he had a passable potion.

Harry placed his sample of the potion on Slughorn's desk and cleaned up his workbench.

He turned and faced Malfoy – he willed himself to look at his eyes and not that fucking mouth. That mouth which willingly sucked him for all he was worth.

Harry shivered and willed his mind to stop thinking of his blow job – the last thing he wanted was a stiffy in front of Malfoy.

"Um thanks for helping. It was nice of you – I wouldn't have managed it without your help." Harry stumbled and stuttered.

Draco was just about to retort, that Potter now owed him one – but he stopped himself.

"You're welcome." Draco walked to the door, "I'd better go. I left my bag with Blaise and I need to get it before next lesson. See you…Harry." And he was gone.

Harry stared after the now attractive to him Malfoy – _Did he just call me Harry?_ Shit hearing his name said in that unique tone that only Malfoy had – it caused him to become half hard again.

Harry grumbled and headed for the dorm – he had a free period and would use it to take a nap or have a wank, or whatever.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Draco couldn't concentrate in his lessons that day, something had changed when he helped Potter with his potion. He wondered if his hate for Potter had stopped him from realising how utterly fuckable he was.

He could picture griping onto that hair as he plunged deep into him. _Fuck! I'm fantasising about shagging Potter._

Also in the back of his mind he had a weird sense that he wasn't quite getting it – like it was all linked and he was missing the obvious.

The phase 'too nice for this place' would run around his head and then Potters scent, not to mention Potters strange reaction to him.

He was too tightly wound up and needed to relax. He decided to go have a bath in the prefect's bathroom – that always relaxed him.

Harry was wandering the halls under his invisibility cloak, he was considering going to the fourth floor and maybe getting someone else to suck him off. Then he could forget about Draco fucking Malfoy – but he changed his mind, he knew he wouldn't be as turned on by someone else. Malfoy did it for him and that was that.

He was on his way back to the tower when he caught sight of the blond in question. He didn't know why but he followed, just using the invisibility cloak to his advantage. He could watch Malfoy, look at his pert bottom, his tantalising saunter, his perfect fucking body – _Well and truly longing for Malfoy, Great!_ Harry thought.

He followed Malfoy into the prefects' bathroom. _Shit he couldn't stay, could he?_

Too late Malfoy had set the water running and had started to strip. Harry couldn't leave even if his brain screamed at him to go. His body betrayed him, his feet firmly planted to the ground. His mouth went dry, his heart rate sped up and his cock began to respond to the gorgeous specimen in front of him.

Draco had removed his shoes, socks and shirt. Harry was enchanted by the slow strip, he was now erect and he really, really, wanted those fucking trousers to be gone.

He knew it was wrong but he palmed his erection through his trousers. As Draco removed his trousers and boxers.

Draco was flaccid but Harry still found the sight of the familiar cock a fucking turn on. Draco really had the most stunning cock ever.

Then to his disappointment Malfoy slid in the water and the bubbles hid his cock. Harry fixated on his smooth pale chest, his areolas and stiff nipples, imagining the moans he could elicit from Malfoy if he sucked and nipped on them.

Malfoy tilted his head back, eyes closed and mouth parted – the sight would forever be burned in his brain. Harry knew he would store that image in his wank bank. He would use it the next time he wanked.

Then to Harry's surprise Malfoy ran a hand over his nipple and the other hand plunged under the water and his arm jerked – it was obvious Malfoy was pleasuring himself.

 _Oh so fucking hot._ Harry wanted to watch, but he also wanted to join in. He settled for watching – Malfoy would likely break his nose if he knew he was there watching.

Harry didn't want to risk undoing his trousers and possibly bring attention to his presence. So he stroked himself over his trousers. Eyes glued to the now moaning Malfoy.

The erotic and sensual moans caused Harry to harden even more and he had to bite his lip to stop his own moans from escaping.

Then Harry watched as Malfoys head snapped forwards and his eyes flew open – then he declared, "Potter."

Harry froze had Malfoy realised he was watching. No because Malfoy wasn't looking around and he didn't seem angry - instead he smiled and looked like he had just figured something out. Then to Harry's surprise Draco resumed his wanking, with extra vigour and he soon climaxed.

Harry shuffled over to the side of the room when Malfoy emerged from the water. Harry continued to rub himself as he watched the water run down Malfoys hair and body. Draco dried off, got dressed and left.

Harry waited a few moments and then gave in, he shoved his hand down his trousers and wanked himself raw to the memory of Draco's naked body and Draco's face as he climaxed.

Harry returned to his room and wondered why Mal- no Draco. Why Draco had exclaimed his name as if in realisation?

Draco felt weird, like someone was watching him, but no one was there. It was probably Moaning Myrtle spying on him or something. He ignored the feeling and started undressing ready for his relaxing bath.

He slid into the water and rested his head back. He was only meant to relax in the bath, but then he started thinking of that beautiful cock, so thick and hard. He became aroused and decided the best way for him to relax was to have a wank.

He ran his fingers over the already stiff nipples, stiff from the cold. Whist the other hand stroked his erection under the water.

After a few firm and wonderful stokes he started moaning - he was thinking of the warm, wet and talented mouth working his head.

Then his mind wandered – trying to get to the answer, he knew he was more relaxed when wanking and maybe his relaxed mind could come to the correct answer.

He was thinking of that beautiful cock, with the thick bush of black pubes, of the phase 'too nice for this place' – realising he read that in a note from the glory hole stranger. He had said his shoes were too nice for this place, and Potter had said his bracelet was too nice for this place. Then Potter was acting strange, his scent was familiar and he looked at Draco's bracelet weirdly. Then his mind moulded the two things together – Potter was his mysterious cock sucker.

He snapped his head forwards and opened his eyes, "Potter." He said out loud in shock.

He was going to get out the bath, but then realised that his cock had become painfully hard at the thought that the beautiful cock had belonged to Potter. That it was Potter's mouth that worked him into an intense and mind blowing orgasm. He was very aroused by this, so he continued wanking and came shortly after – thinking of gripping Potter's hair as he slammed his cock down his throat.

He dressed quickly and returned to his dorms – he had a lot of thinking to do.

Harry had the most amazing dream of Malfoy last night and he couldn't even be bothered to be weirded out by it. It was too damn hot and he woke with a spring in his step – in his dream Malfoy was one talented man.

His mood soon turned sour – Professor Slughorn approached him after breakfast and told him that he was to spend his free periods this afternoon re-doing his potion. As he had been informed that he didn't do it by himself.

He looked over at the Slytherin table and Malfoy was fucking smirking at him – a challenge in his eyes. Harry relapsed into his old self and stormed over to him.

"You are such a bastard. You only helped me so you could tell on me and then make sure I had to use my free period to do it all over again." He balled his fists up and ignored the heat spreading through him, due to the smug and sexy look on Malfoy's face.

The other Slytherin's were sniggering and Harry was pissed right off.

"I don't know what you are on about Potter? I didn't tell– you must be mistaken. Maybe someone else saw us and told on you?" He was faking, Harry knew the bastard was lying.

Harry glared at him, "You fucking wanker."

Draco gave a lopsided smirk, arched an eyebrow and Harry blushed. Thinking of Malfoy and the word wanker – wasn't helping the heat spreading through him and flooding to his cock.

He set his jaw and stormed off, before the Slytherin's noticed he had a hard on.

He was angry all day. Fucking Malfoy – Harry honestly thought he was starting to be nice to him. He helped with his potion, he called him Harry and he was acting differently around him. Fucking bastard fooled me.

Now it was the last two hours of the school day and instead of enjoying his free time, he was back in the potions classroom, preparing to make the awful potion all over again.

Harry had just finished chopping, dicing and slicing all the fiddly fucking ingredients when the classroom door opened and closed.

He assumed it was the professor and ignored him, concentrating on reading the instructions.

He jumped when he heard, "Need any help?" in that taunting and sexy drawl.

He swivelled his head around to the sound of the voice, "Fuck off. It's your fault I am here re-doing this. I'm not stupid enough to get your help again." And he returned to the book frowning at the too complicated instructions.

Draco shrugged and walked over and sat on a stool across from Harry.

"I did tell on you, but I had my reasons." Draco admitted.

Harry glanced over at him, he was curious – he hoped this wasn't part of a bigger scheme.

"And what might those reasons be?" he asked, voice still held an edge of harshness.

Draco sent Harry a damn sexy smirk, "Well now you are all alone for two hours. No friends or hangers on. If you let me help you, we could get this potion done in an hour and that gives us some time alone together?"

Harry was confused, Malfoy wanted to spend time with him and had concocted this stupid plan to get him alone – why would he do that? The idea of being alone with Malfoy had caused arousal and desire to stir in him.

"What's in it for me? I mean spending time alone with you sounds like punishment to me." Harry teased.

Draco laughed, "Very Slytherin of you. Not only do you get a damn near perfect potion, you get half an hour with yours truly – to do as you wish with." He bit his lip and looked directly at Harry.

Harry's cock became half hard at the last part of Malfoy's speech.

"How do I know it's not a trick or something?" he said, voice no longer harsh, more intrigued.

Draco slid off the stool and bent so his mouth was next to Harry's ear. Sending shivers down his spine, he could feel Draco's warm breath, smell his familiar scent and feel the warmth of his body pressed against his.

"I was hoping we could finish what we started the other night? Running off like that Potter, very inconsiderate of you. I was well on my way to a brilliant wanking session."

Harry straightened up and turned around. _Big mistake, now Malfoy was pressed against his front and my god he could feel Malfoys thigh as his erection pressed into it._

Draco smiled, "I'd say you're game – you feel ready." And he shifted his leg so it rubbed against Harry's erection.

Malfoys face was so close – so inviting. Harry moved forwards and Malfoy moved away.

Stepping back and walking back to his stool, "Now now Potter. Patience is a virtue. Potion first then if you make a good potion and we have some spare time – then you can collect your reward." He pulled Harry's book towards him.

"I find if you grind the eucalyptus in finer granules, it dissolves quicker and speeds up the brewing process." He coolly informed Harry.

Harry was gawking at him, but then he pulled the eucalyptus towards him and started grinding it into finer granules.

Draco smiled and continued to offer help, tips and advice.

Soon Harry was pouring a perfect potion into a sample vial and leaving it on Slughorn's desk for marking. Whilst Harry labelled the vial and was putting on the professor's desk, Draco had cleaned away Harry's work bench.

Harry cast a Tempus spell and noted they had a good forty minutes before the last hour was over.

Draco licked his bottom lip and walked closer to Harry. Harry was nervous and so was he, but one of them had to be confident and make the first move.

"Forty minutes – well that's plenty of time for you to collect your reward." He seductively said the word 'reward'.

Harry stopped about two steps away from him, "Why are you doing this?" he wanted reassurance.

To his surprise Malfoy took the last two remaining steps and kissed Harry's neck before whispering in his ear, "Because you Harry gave me the best head of my life – no way can I give that up."

Harry moaned at the seductive whisper and the words uttered – especially his name seductively said by Malfoy.

Harry tilted his head upwards and whispered in Draco's ear, "Then Draco, I suggest we finish what we started the other night."

Feeling confident and turned on, Harry stepped away from the sexy, sexy, man and removed his cloak and his bottom half of his clothes – boxers and all. He prayed in his head that this wasn't a sick joke on Malfoys part.

But moments later Draco had copied Harry and he was now standing naked from waist down - half hard.

Harry swallowed and licked his lips- there in front of him was that delicious cock again.

Harry groaned at the sight and his own cock became harder as he watched Malfoy walk to the back of the classroom. Sit on the floor, legs spread and knees raised and bent – then he slowly started pleasuring himself, watching Harry the whole time.

Harry was now fully erect, cock pulsing. He walked over and sat himself in front of Draco so they could watch each other.

Through half lidded eyes, Harry watched the blond work himself into a frenzy – moan after moan escaping from his perfect pink lips.

Harry was no longer satisfied with his own hand and no contact. He knelt and moved forwards on his knees. He climbed into Draco's lap and took hold of Draco, stroking him with firm grips. Draco responded by clutching Harry's cock and returning the strokes and he also kissed Harry with such force and passion, it almost undid Harry.

His lips were amazing, soft yet firm, warm and smooth – not cracked and dry. He tasted of mints, and Harry assumed he had been sucking mints in preparation for kissing.

With his free hand he caressed the hairs at the back of Malfoy's neck, Draco mimicked him but threaded his hand deep into Harry's hair.

"Fuck Malfoy I think I'm…"

Harry was cut off with a firm pull of his hair and a, "Its Draco. Say my name!" he firmly demanded as he stroked Harry with firmer movements.

Harry moaned, it was so fucking hot, "Draco, fuck Draco!" He screamed as he came hard and into Draco's hand – which continued to pump him through his orgasm.

Draco soon followed, hearing Harry scream his name and seeing those intense green eyes, go through the stages of climax and orgasm – was enough to hurtle him forwards into his own glorious orgasm.

"Harry," he moaned stretching out each letter.

Harry slumped forwards and rested his head in the crock of Draco's neck. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rested his cheek on top of Harry's head.

Once they had returned back to normal, Draco spelled them clean and Harry took Draco's face in his hands and kissed him.

"You do know that this isn't the end – this is merely the start of something brilliant." Harry told the contented blond.

Draco smiled at him and kissed him back, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Harry climbed off Draco and got dressed, Draco did the same and they shared another steamy kiss before Draco left the classroom – and Harry waited for Slughorn to return and check his potion.

Harry was glad Draco took the step to initiate this – he assumed Draco would be mortified by the fact it was Harry who had been participating in the glory hole activities with him.

Harry smiled to himself – he really couldn't wait to exploit that damn fine body of Draco's. Causing him to moan and scream his name over and over.

 


End file.
